Growing out of the Music
by SakuraGenki
Summary: Sakura is a third year college student, studying clarinet. What happens when she is put together with Li Syaoran, a pianst grad. student who happens to have a huge ego? Find out how they weave together, in music and love.


Hey guys! I know I said that I was going to kill this story, but over the holidays, my inspiration to write came back, and so is this story. Nothing has changed from the first version, I'm just continuing it. Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CCS nor Clamp

GROWING OUT OF THE MUSIC

I sighed, letting the instrument fall from my mouth. The fall quarter of my third year recently started, and pressure was already placed upon my shoulders.

My name is Kinomoto Sakura, and I'm a third year college student. I'm a clarinet performance music major, minoring in education. At my school, it is required that juniors give a recital in order to help prepare us for our final recital before graduation. And I am scared to death.

Normally I wouldn't be worried so much. I don't mind performing in front of an audience, don't get stage fright. But the problem is, I don't have a piano accompanist.

My program is all set. However, the accompanist I've been working with, Hiiragizawa Eriol, graduated last spring. Sure, he's still around because his girlfriend, aka my best friend Daidoji Tomoyo, is still in college (she's a voice music major), but he just got a job, and I don't want to bother him with my recital.

So now I'm a little anxious. True the recital will be in May, but I'm the type to have everything planned and ready way in advance, especially anything related to my clarinet playing.

As I put away my clarinet, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id; it was my clarinet professor, Kristen Yamazachi.

"Hello professor," I greeted.

"Hello Sakura. How are you?"

I sighed.

"Still worried about what to do for your recital?" she asked.

Gosh, that woman knows me.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, your in luck. I just talked to the piano professor. She said that one of the new grad students is available to play for another student's recital."

My eyes widened, "Really?!"

Kristen laughed. "Yes, really Sakura."

"What's his name?"

"Li Syaoran."

Ok, ending it there :) I'm just testing to see if this story will really interest people. So please read and review!

Hello minna-san! This story really has my inspired, so please don't kill me for updating this before my other stories! Like I promised, this chapter is longer, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Clamp

Ch. 2 Am I Really Lucky?

I was so excited that I finally had a pianist, I actually skipped all around campus with a huge grin on my face and swinging my clarinet wildly, putting other students in danger. But I didn't care, I felt like I was floating on air! As you can see, I'm very easily made happy.

I was so happy that I accidently opened the door to my apartment a little too energetically, so that it knocked the door and scared my poor cat, Kero.

"Oh Kero, I'm so happy!" I exclaimed as I picked him up, cuddling him to my face. However, he hasn't forgiven me for scarying him, so he hissed and jumped out of my arms, giving me an evil cat glare.

But I didn't care! I called Tomoyo and we talked for a while, finally deciding to meet up and eat dinner at a Japanese place around our apartment complex (Tomoyo lives in the adjacent building to mine).

"Tomoyo!" I yelled happily as I approached the restaurant.

Tomoyo is one of the prettiest girls I have ever met. She has deep amythst eyes and dark hair to compliment them. She's also very kind and has such a lovely voice. Gosh, no wonder Eriol fell head over heels in love with her.

"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo waved at me.

After we were seated and had placed our orders, I finally told Tomoyo the good news.

"Oh my gosh. You... have...Li...Syaoran...as...your...accompanist?!" Tomoyo said slowly, almost in disbelief.

Of course, I didn't catch that. I just grinned and said "Yup! Isn't it great? I never thought that I would play with a grad student in my junior year. I feel so lucky, I could shout to the whole world!"

I looked back at Tomoyo and saw her kinda looking at me incredulity. "What's wrong Tomoyo?"

"Sakura, Li Syaoran may be a grad student. And he may also be a good pianst. But..." Tomoyo paused.

"Phwee?" I titled my head to the side. I don't get it. If he's a good pianst, then what's the problem? Unless...

"But he's the most arrogent, conceded, full of himself bastard in the entire music department."

Damn. Why does something so perfect have to take a 180 on me?

"How do you know Tomoyo?" I asked with fear in my voice, praying that it was only a rumor. Sadly, I was proven wrong yet again.

"The reason he suddenly became available is because the person he was accompanying, my singer friend Rose, ran out of a rehearsal with him, screaming that there was no way in hell she could stand working with him."

My eyes widened. From what I heard, Rose Takabi was pretty tolerable of arrogent pianist. I could literally feel the color draining from my face. And only one word could explain how I felt right then, and it slipped from my mouth, "Shit..."

Ok, I'm going to end there! Yes, I know it's only a little longer, but hey, I'm just trying to set the premise. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer, I promise! Anyway, please read and review!

Hehe, Sakura is finally going to meet Syaoran! Yay!! Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor Clamp

Ch. 3 Meeting Li Syaoran

I sighed as I walked down the street, returning from dinner with Tomoyo. Why does life have to always throw curve balls at us?

Luckily, my thoughts were broken as my cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Kinomoto, Sakura?"

"Hai, speaking."

"This is Li Syaoran."

My face fell, and almost let out a shriek, but he continued talking.

"My teacher has just informed me that I will not be working with Takabi-san anymore and that I will be performing with you for your recital."

"Y-yes, that..is..correct..." I stuttered.

"Good. Then let's set a rehearsal time. 2:00 on Saturday in the practice rooms work for you?"

I gasped. He wanted to work on the weekends?! "Is there no other time during the week?"

"I can't. I practice in between and after classes, so I do not have time to fit you in my schedule during the week. The weekends are the only time I have to work with those that need me," he said, somewhat arrogently.

Guess I have no choice, right? "Fine, Saturday at 2:00."

"Oh, and please make sure that you have your pieces prepared. I do not wish to waste my time if you are not prepared. Good bye."

I was so offended by his statement that I almost said that I wouldn't work with him even if he was the last pianst on earth! But sadly, he hung up right after he said good bye.

Could life get any worse?!

"Yamazachi-sensei!" I whinned during my lessons. I had just finished telling her about my conversation with Li, and I expected at least a little pity from her. Unfortunately, she was on his side.

"Sakura-san, Li is right. You would really be wasting his time if you are not prepared. When is you're first rehearsal?"

"Tomorrow at 2 in the practice rooms," I said somewhat gloomily.

"Does he have the music yet?"

"No, I'm giving it to him tomorrow."

"So then calm down! I'm sure if he's sight reading that the rehearsal can't be too bad. Besides, I know that you are starting to get a firm grasp on your pieces, so CALM DOWN!!"

I nodded my head in agreement, yet still felt worried. Li-san sounds more than just arrogent, he also sounds intimidating. Grr, I should start practicing my ass off...

"And if you think practicing forever Sakura-san, you know that does you no good," Yamazachi-sensei said, smiling.

Damn, that woman knows me too well. "Ok, I won't practice forever."

"Good. Just play like you usually do and I'm sure the Li-san will accept it as it improves. Remember, this is just the first rehearsal."

I smiled back, finally believing my teacher. However, this was one of the few times that Yamazachi-sensei was wrong..

Saturday came way too soon. It felt like I only slept for a minute. You see, I didn't practice my ass off which I planned on doing. Instead, I listened to recordings of my pieces, analyzing how the clarinet and piano interact and listening to cues from the piano to signify my entrances. However, sometime during one of the recordings, I fell asleep. I don't know what time, I was so tired that I fell asleep with my cds still playing. When I finally awoken from my sleep, I nearly screamed...

"OH MY GOSH!!" I shrieked. The clock read 1:45. So I did what I always did when I panic: without thinking of anything else except my destination, I grabbed my clarinet, threw on some flip flops, grabbed my purse, and ran out the door.


End file.
